spectrahelioticityfandomcom-20200214-history
Connect-Time
Connect-Time was a mini series that aired in December 2014 to May 2015. The series focused on the character Chuck Connex, telling the origin story of how he began his channel while going on adventures and fighting evil doers. Chuck had plans to end the series due to low viewings. Characters: Chuck Connex H.A.T.E.R 1000/ Bryon Hatrad H.A.T.E.R 2000/ Michael Hatrad Chuck of World 2 Ghost of Heavenly Host Story: Chuck Connex was a kid who wanted to post videos as a hobby. After trying to post his first video he was taken away by the criminal orginization, H.A.T.E.R. Inc. As a prisoner of the orginization he escaped by sneaking out if his unlocked cell. Trying to escape the building he stumbled upon a device called the Kodec, a device that allows the user to go through many dimensions and timelines. Not knowing where it led him he pressed the button (the only button on the device) and allowed him to transport to The Corpse Party Universe, aka Heavenly Host. Trying to escape he was aided by a ghost of the school to get him out. With that sliding away, Chuck was then transported back to his universe, in a new HQ. The HQ was made for him during post production of his series. Weeks later, H.A.T.E.R Inc. was on the search for Chuck and so they asigned their leader and L to take on Chuck Connex. H.A.T.E.R 1000, the first leader of H.A.T.E.R Inc, located Chuck and decided to take matters into his own hands. After trying to do so, Chuck got a hold of the criminals weapon and zapped him inside the gun. Not only was he trapped inside the gun but he was stuck in theor for god knows how long. H.A.T.E.R 2000 was furious and wanted revenge on his brother's "death". H.A.T.E.R 2000 sent his men to attack Chuck once more and with no contengency, Chuck was killed. But an alternate reality Chuck Connex decided to take matters different from how he planned it and escaped the scene by using the Kodec. Chuck of that timeline was then summond by an alien god by the name, The Overseeker, a god like entity that wtaches over the Connectiverse. He summond Chuck to fox the timeline and stop H.A.T.E.R Inc. from ever taking over the world. Chuck was then sent back to his planet and refix the timeline by going into a different universe/timeline and unite with Chuck of that world and The Connex Initiative, back then known as Team Connex. Chuck of World 2 assembled Chuck Connex World One, Dave's Take, SpSpellcaster, and Krissy Chan. Koob73 and LikeMengo were somehow out of the scene at the point. Dave and Spellcatser headed over to the Minecraft realm where they had to destroy a satalite in order to break the H.A.T.E.R Inc database. Once it was destroyed, the team was suprised that Chuck of World 2 had went on his own during the fightings. Chuck and H.A.T.E.R 2000 soon encountered one another. H.A.T.E.R 2000's master plan was to rid the YouTube community and take over humanity for replacing his parents life over him. Chuck managed to take him down but swore to never kill his enemies, so H.A.T.E.R 2000 was put behind bars for good. Chuck of World 2 was gifted the Kodec to watch over and leaves World 1, hoping to one day return in the future. Epilogue: Chuck had made up his mind and so, he sadly ended Connect-Time. A show that started it all from his origins to how he ended up saving the world with his fellow contributors. But Chuck was given one more request by a myserious man (The Tele-Tricker), and his request was to reciew the god forbidden anime, Boku No Pico. Chuck's job was not yet over..... Episodes: 1.) Was SAO 2 a hit or miss 2.) The Big Four Anime 3.) Corpse Party: Tourtured Souls 4.) Did Death Note Go Too Far? 5.) Anime Rumors and Conspiracies 6.) Simon Pegg and Fifty Shades of Grey 7.) Eminem Vs Punisher Review 8.) The Pulp Fiction Brief Case Theory 9.) Empire: Season One Review 10.) Shoe on Head: What kind of trend is this? 11.) Daredevil: Season One Review - Finale 12.) Connect-Time 2.0: Moe, Internet Trolls, and Tsunderes Category:Chuck Connex Category:Web Shows Category:Content Category:Connectiverse Continuity